1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end electrical connector having an improved inner printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,342, issued to Shi et al. on Nov. 6, 2012, discloses a cable end electrical connector having an inner printed circuit board (PCB). The connector further has a housing adapted to support the inner PCB, a cable electrically connected with a rear portion of the inner PCB, and a number of contacts mounted into the housing and connected with a front region of the inner PCB. The housing defines a pair of side walls extending backwardly from a base portion so as to form a U-shaped receiving room for mounting the inner PCB. Each of the side walls has a same length along the mating direction, and the PCB has a substantially symmetrical shape. Although the PCB has a sloped corner configured for engaging with a sloped notch in the receiving room to avoid mis-mating, it is difficult to judge which side upon is correct until the inner PCB is almost completely inserted. Thus, the inner PCB might be inserted at an incorrect orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,887, issued to Yeomans et al. on Aug. 13, 2002, discloses an electrical connector having a PC board enclosed within an upper shell and a lower shell. The PC board includes a configuration of keying projections and notches configured to fit between keys and sides of the lower shell. When the PC board is positioned downwardly into the lower shell, the keying projections, notches and keys cooperate to insure that the board is placed with the top surface pointed upward. The PC board if previously assembled with contacts extending outwardly and forwardly is not easy to handle and moreover the keying projections and notches does not permit the PC board to be inserted into the lower shell from a back-to-front direction.
Hence, an electrical connector having an improved inner board is desired.